


Idealistic Love 20

by mkj



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: LEMONISH LIME, M/M, THIS IS NOT FOR YOUNG PEOPLE OK, but you don't have to read that as long as you know about grant yates, decided ao3 is more appropriate for this, just a sequel to idealistic love, some of you might have already read this, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkj/pseuds/mkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Idealistic Love. The world knows about Grant Yates. The parent's watchful gaze makes him anxious and Miles just wants him to be happy and safe. Rated for Harsh Spice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealistic Love 20

_DPU: You told me you were not going to tell anyone. After all we've been through, after all I've done to protect you, this is what you do to me? I thought you were more mature than this. My life is ruined now._

_DPU: You fucked me up._

_DPU: After all I've done for you._

_DPU: I'll never fall in love again._

Tristan wandered into his room and placed the two cups of orange juice on his night table, crawling onto the bed, his boyfriend watching his every move, "Hey." He said with a kiss, swiping his phone away from Miles. He moved to lay down beside him, on his side, his hands moving to caress his ear like a pillow, "I'm so glad I got it back. It's been hell without this baby right here, I had to settle for my dad's flip phone for a while."

Miles moved to lay on his own side to face him, "Are you guys okay now?"

"I don't know…" His parents were more watchful than ever. Within good reason too, after he was forced to admit to his parent's what happened with Yates. He explained that he felt relieved telling his parents, but their watchful eyes definitely made him uncomfortable to the point he couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully Owen had left the house for exams, although Miles was not looking forward to getting the shit beat out of him for practically lying to his face the first couple of weeks, "It's just been so awkward lately, you know? In a matter of days, our phone was ringing with calls. My grandparent's threatened to come and take me back to our hometown. My aunt made a four hour drive from the US and scolded the hell out of our parent's." Tristan sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered the endless events that felt like forever, "I think they really feel bad because it seemed like they were neglecting their children, which is awful because I never wanted them to feel that way." 

Miles interlaced their hands together and gave him a reassuring smile. Tristan returned it.

"Thanks." Tristan smiled and appreciated the light squeeze, ignoring the thrumming in his heart, "It really meant a lot when you came with me. I'm surprised you convinced Mr. Simpson to allow you so easily, how'd you do that by way?" Miles shrugged. He hated using his dad as a threat, but the man's donation was practically the only way the school could pay for extracurricular activities, "I'll be honest, I don't know whether this was for the better. When Mr. Simpson confronted me, the first thing I thought was 'what does he know?' And then we went into that office, they were just questioning me, and then the cops came and they were questioning me some more and I told my parent's and the questioning never ended. I guess I should have seen this coming." Miles nodded and leaned in to kiss his forehead, "I wonder who tipped the principal. I don't know whether I want to hug them or beat them over the head, to be honest.

"Though you are relieved so I guess that's good." Tristan giggled as Miles' kisses did not waver.

"Of course, but I-" Kiss "Hate" Kiss "That" Kiss "He" Kiss "Makes" Kiss "You" Kiss "Feel" Kiss "This" Kiss "Way." _I hate that he makes you feel this way._

Tristan couldn't quite understand what he said as he was too busy concentrating on the light pecks to his body. He moved to lay on his back just as Miles rolled ontop of him, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Tristan moved one hand over his neck in order to deepen the kiss, the other sliding over his cheek, as his tongue roamed the rim of Miles lips in hopes they would open for him. And they did, almost immediately, as both tongues darted in each other's mouths and met in between. The two muscles battled it out, rolling in circles. Miles was half-startled as he never really had someone fight back so aggressively before, which made it even more fun. Only, Tristan somehow knew his sensitive spots as he jabbed against the lower part of his tongue earning a squeal in response and by that time, it was too late. Tristan took complete advantage over the situation by sliding his tongue into his large cavern and exploring the depths of his mouth. Rolling his tongue over the walls, and lightly dancing over his teeth, the two let out a moan in each other's mouth.

But Miles had no intention on backing down, forcing them apart for a gasp of air. Aside from their bodies, the only other thing which connected them was a strand of saliva which went unnoticed as the two struggled to breathe, their eyes never leaving each other's, almost daring the other to go forward. Miles moved in for another kiss before he attacked his chin and then his neck, his lips moving back and forth down his bare skin; pressing feather like kisses, licking, nipping, biting, taking a measure of his skin and sinking his teeth into it as he massaged and sucked it dry causing a small bruise to follow. And then he moved and created another one, and another one, and smirked as he heard his name, 

"A-Ah, Miles…" Tristan felt the smirk against his skin and shivered under him. He pushed him off, and watched the shock flicker over his face, replaced by pleasure as they were flipped over with Tristan on top and now it was Tristan's turn to mark him up. Miles grabbed his hips and brought him down, causing their bottom portions to grind against each other as the two gave solid, surprised groans.

"Oh-! Damnit!... This feels so good.." Miles moaned as Tristan gave him a long kiss on the mouth and moved back up to straddle his lap further.

"I know." Tristan replied, sending him a mischievous smile as he rubbed against Miles' enlarged portion. Miles reciprocated by reaching forward and unzipping Tristan's pants, outlining Tristan's own which pressed up against his underwear. Tristan whined painfully and leaned in for more.

When suddenly, a door slammed open which made them both jolt. Miles gasped "shit!", and Tristan's moved forward, arms stretched out to hold the bed for support.

"Goddamnit women, get off my back alright, the way I park is fine!"

The two groaned in disapproval. Miles, who was a little turned off at the probability of it being Tristan's older brother, frowned and asked, "Are we going to continue?" Tristan, a little turned off as well at the sound of his father's voice, shook his head, "You better not leave me like this, Tris." Miles warned, and Tristan gave a muffled laugh which was NOT returned.

"The walls are thin, they will hear us."

"Can we at least finish this off so we don't go greet them with a raging hard-on?" Tristan quickly moved to cover his mouth by rolling up his shirt, gaining a surprised look. Tristan grinned tooth fully as he rolled up his own undershirt trying to cover up his own sounds. And continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Here if you want to read the story leading up to this: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10773328/1/Idealistic-Love  
> .... IS ANYONE ELSE GOING CRAZY OVER THIS LAST EPISODE?


End file.
